Geniuses but still teenagers
by blissfulblossom
Summary: It was spring when both of them discovered that they will have a baby. This is a story of many teenagers who faced, faces, and will be facing the ups and downs of teenage pregnancy, in Hotaru and Ruka's Point-of-View.
1. Possible Pregnancy?

**HotaruXRuka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Summary: Hotaru and Ruka have been together for almost 2 years now. It was spring, when they discovered something that will make their teenage lives turn upside down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Hotaru's P.O.V

Opposites attract, the two of us are like YIN and Yang, black and white, and all of the contrasting symbols one may know of. How we became together was still a mystery, even Mikan and Natsume never saw "us" coming. To think that Ruka was totally in-love with my idiot best friend. That was many years ago, when being in love was not our concern, I mean not my concern. I never thought that by the age of 14, I would commit myself to someone, whom I find weak, gentle and too good-looking to be true.

_I never thought at 16, I will be worrying about delayed "periods." _ Ugh. This sucks. Being the smarter one in this relationship, I shouldn't panic. What I have to do is to ready myself for anything that is bound to happen, I should be sure.

I opened my computer and went to . Alice has their own search engine where only Alices (including the alumni of the academy) can have an access. Been here in the academy for 16 years, so I have no idea of whatever the differences are, but at least I know about google. I typed in "Signs of Pregnancy". Fingers crossed Hotaru, maybe there is just an abnormal hormonal change in your body that's why you are delayed .Let's see. First sign, "Spotting or light bleeding," No. I don't have one. I mean, a sign of possible blood in my body is not seen, since I usually have pale white skin. The next is " Delayed Mentruation" checked. But hey, there are other explanations like excessive weight gain/loss, fatigue, hormonal problems, tension, stress, ceasing to take the birth control pill, illness or breastfeeding. The list continues fatigue, backaches, swollen areolas, headache, and frequent urination. Frequent urination, I am experiencing this, in fact I have to go to the bathroom as we speak.

So I went to my vanilla-scented bathroom to pee, standing up from the toilet I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?", I shouted. "It's me babe."Hearing Ruka's voice made me nervous and my heart fluttered after I heard him calling me babe. I opened the door and he gave me a peck on the lips. Pretending to be annoyed by his sudden appearance, " Why are you here? It's a school night", I told him while he just comfortably lied down on my bed. " I'm done with our assignments, I just wanted to see you", he answered and he looked at me. Then I saw him looked at my computer, but before he stood up I turned it off immediately. I don't want him to know about my possible pregnancy, unless I am really sure about it. Knowing him, he'll freak out. He looked at me, but I think he shrugged off my sudden reaction, instead he pulled me to be beside him. He hugged me tight, and kissed me. But I released myself from his hug, I know what he wants. Some Natsume-perverted genes got into him, if you know what I mean. " Ruka..Not now. I am not in the mood . Can we just do it some other time?", with that I kissed him. His face looked very disappointed but he managed to smile, and said " Okay then! Can I just sleep here?"I nodded and lied down in his arms, kissed him goodnight.

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter. READ and Review. Thank you:)<p> 


	2. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alic

HotaruXRuka

Chapter 2: Morning sickness

* * *

><p>Ruka's P.O.V<p>

As I opened my eyes, the rays of the sun blinded me. I faced on the other side of the bed and expected someone to be sleeping safe and sound. But there was no one, a little bit shocked but I decided to get some sleep, it's only 7am by the way, yep,saw it on Hotaru's alarm clock and it's a Saturday so there's nothing to worry about. But where is she? Probably she went to her lab, making random things. But then I heard some strange noises coming from her bathroom, it sounds like some drunk guy throwing up. I stood up and immediately ran to the bathroom. There I saw Hotaru, throwing up in her sink, sweating like a pig. She's shocked of my sudden coming into her view. I approached her, and then I asked "What happened?" She just stared at me with her alluring purple eyes, and she looks sick. I rubbed her back as she continues to throw up. Worried and confused, that's me.

Minutes after the throwing up incident, I sat on her bed. I was just staring at her as she wipes a towel on her face. "Stop staring Ruka, if you want to ask something, spit it out!" I heard her say, and she continued to fix herself. "Hotaru, what happened? Why are you throwing up? Are you sick or something?" I asked. She approached me and she held my face. I saw the look in her eyes, its different; I cannot seem to read it. She sat beside me, and the shocking part was she hugged me.

"It's called morning sickness." She said, still not releasing me from the hug. "Stop joking around, Hotaru! You're sick because you work a lot." "No! I am just pregnant." My brain went blank, like every thoughts stored inside my head went out. Everything became silent. Neither one of us moved. So this is the consequence of being a pervert huh. "Hey say something. I am 75% sure and I want you to prepare yourself, I won't get rid of this life inside me, whether you like it or not," She said it as if it's not a major thing but I guess that is her, pregnant or not. She stood up and kissed me on the forehead. Before she can go somewhere else, I grabbed her wrist, "You don't know how much that news made me happy." I smiled and she too smiled, I stood up and hugged her tight. I know at 16 having a baby is simply absurd but knowing that Hotaru is willing to have him or maybe her, that is enough to make me happy.

"How can we be sure? I know I'll buy you a pregnancy test!" I suggested.

"I don't trust those things, I already know we'll be having a baby, our concern is how we can hide this from the higher ups."

Damn. I bit my lip, Hotaru's right. "I mean my pregnancy, at this time we still can hide this and we cannot hide our child when he/she is born." She continued but I still don't know what to do. "Uhm. Maybe in Central town there is an invisibility cloak or something." that's the only thing I could think of.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Five shots from her ever trusty baka gun, which is enough for me to have amnesia. " I am dead serious Ruka!" Hotaru said, I know from the tone of her voice she's pissed. Standing up, still not recovered from the shot, "You don't have to do that!"

"You're not taking it seriously! You'll be a father soon, or do I have to spell it to you!"

"I get it, that's the only thing I could think of. I mean we should ask our friends, in fact we should tell this to them."

"It's for us to know and for them to find out. This is not something we could just share, we'll hide this to them because I believe there is always a right time."

Hotaru's right, but I don't know what to do. I think she felt that I am scared of what's bound to happen. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

And then she whispered, "We will face this together. I love you, bunny boy."

* * *

><p>blissfulblossom.<p>

So yeah, here's the 2nd chapter. Read and Review.


	3. Sleeping in class

HotaruXRuka

Chapter 3: Sleeping in class

* * *

><p>Hotaru's P.O.V<p>

Ruka and I spent our weekend by reading articles about pregnancy. What the husband should do for the expectant mother, what to eat, to drink and other whatnots. Today's a Monday, I really am tired I didn't make any inventions yesterday, the idea of "us" having a baby blocked all the crazy ideas I have in mind. This is much too stressful compared to inventing things for every rich businessman in the world. Ignoring the fact that I am too tired to go to school, I took a quick hot shower, did all my routines and when I was about to go out of my room, I heard a knock and a squeaky high-pitched voice.

" Hotaruuuuu! Let's go to class together!"

Great, just great my self-proclaimed best friend decided to pick me up. I was left with no choice, I opened the door only to be welcomed with arms, clinging at me, like some psycho-drunk bisexual.

" Mikan, get off me, we'll be late. I'll shoot you with my baka gun, if that happens."

"Mou. Hotaru, I haven't seen you this weekend. You're probably with Ruka-pyon."

Ignoring her last statement, I started to walk leaving her behind. I am so tired and I am not feeling well. I ignored all the things my best friend has been telling me while we're on our way to the middle school building.

"Hotaru, baka! You're not listening; I said Natsume is being such a jerk again. He ditched me on our date last Saturday."

If only Mikan knew about my situation, maybe she'll stop ranting about how Natsume ditched her and Blah blah blah.

" Hotaru, you don't look well. I mean, I am used to you not listening to me but you look unusually pale."

That's the only thing she said that interest me. "I'm fine." I answered her; she's getting more and more observant ever since we came into middle school. Without me noticing we are already in our classroom.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan greeted everyone with her signature smile. And we received "ohayou's" from our classmates too. I looked at the back, where Ruka and the pervert Natsume are seated. Disappointed because bunny boy was still not in his seat. They'll arrive soon, I said to myself. Getting from my seat, I decide to take a nap.

10 minutes later, I felt someone poking my arms. When I lifted my head, it was bunny boy, with his dreamy smile. "Goodmorning, Hotaru." He said and he handed me a bottle of milk. He whispered into my ear "Drink that, you must be hungry, or should say you "two" must be hungry." With that, he kissed me on the cheek and he went off to his seat. Then I heard some mocking squeals from my classmates, they're still not used to us, to think that we're almost two years. "Ruka-pyon you are so sweet! Why don't you give Natsume some of your sweetness?"

Looking at their direction I saw Ruka smiled at her. "Nah. Natsume is severe, I give up." Then he sat, and he received a very light punch from his best bestfriend. Then he looked at me and he winked. I glared at him and I looked at the blackboard. As if on cue, Jinno-sensei came into view.

"Okay class, turn your books on page 145, Today we'll discuss more about derivatives." This is really not my day, Jinno is our first period. I love calculus but my system is not functioning well. I hate how his toad croaks every after he speaks. Screw that. I tried to focus but my surroundings seem to be blurry and I don't hear any of the things Jinno was saying. I don't know, I became so sleepy and after that I don't know. I blacked out.

"Imai..." Inchou just poked me, that's how I woke up. Jinno was calling me, because of shock, I stood up and waited for getting whipped by him. "Are you by any chance sleeping in my class?" He asked, he saw me isn't that obvious, stupid question. "No sir." I lied. I am not in the mood to answer questions like what he just asked me awhile ago. "Well then, answer the problem on the board."

I went to the board,everyone is silent. I almost slipped,I really feel dizzy. I know Ruka is looking at me, I turned my head into his seat. I showed him a small smile, that only him could understand. Seeing his eyes,he's worried. Faced the board with the familiar problem, calculus is my thing. Jinno should know that.

_The cost of the function for a company to produce mp3 players is given by the formula c(x)= 5000+25x+5x. The instantaneous rate of change of cost with respect to the number of mp3 players produced is called the marginal cost. Find: The marginal function c'(x)._

Okay. This is easy, but why does everything seems to be blurry, and I felt so light and everything seems... I was not able to start the solution because...

I fainted. The last thing I heard was Mikan who screamed my name, because of the loud thud.

* * *

><p>I smell medicine, I don't know what happened, I just felt a hand holding mine while I lay down unconsciously. I slowly opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Ruka, who looks worried.<p>

"Hotaru,you're awake!How are you?You made me so worried, if you're sick you should've miss the class."

"Ruka-pyon is right!You made us so worried!" That's my idiot best friend. I observed the room, everyone was there, Yuu,Anna,Nanoko,Permy,KoKo, and Natsume.

Everyone surrounded my bed, all looked so worried. I first looked at bunny boy. He seems to understand the way I looked, he shooked his head. don't have any idea about why. They are asking too many things, but all the blabbings were interrupted by my brother. He summoned Ruka to follow him. Oh no, he knows already. Everyone seems to get curious.

"Why was Ruka called?" Yuu asked.

"I don't have any idea." I replied, but I know why, I am not yet ready to tell them, but soon they'll notice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! oh no Big brother knows. Read and Review!<p>

Blissfulblossom


	4. Bright and Happy

Chapter 4: Bright and Happy

**HotaruxRuka**

Ruka's P.O.V

Trailing behind this cold man is making me more nervous. I know why he summoned me to go to his office; he's a doctor of Gakuen Alice. When he heard about what happened to Hotaru he volunteered to check his little sister, so I bet he knows it already. I followed him as he enters his office. Examining the room, it's not that big but not small either. He ordered me to sit; man, his voice is so cold. I continued to look at the room, just to avoid Subaru Imai's electrifying stare.

"Do you know that Hotaru's pregnant?" he asked. I decided to face him already. "Looking at your reaction, I think you know it already, what happened to her was just some part of her pregnancy." I decided to open my mouth, "I know."

"Oh well, you two are screwed. So daddy, what's your plan?"

"I know that we're screwed. Don't worry I'll be responsible for the baby, I'll take care of your sister, big brother." I felt really annoyed by how he said that we're screwed because he seems not to care about her sister's situation. But he handed me a book, "Guys Guide to Pregnancy."

"I hope that book helps. When the news about Hotaru's pregnancy reaches the higher-ups you two will become single stars and if your child is not an alice he/she must leave the academy. You should've read the policies of this institution before you committed fornication." Hearing that information, our situation becomes worse. I don't care about the star ranking, I just don't want my child to be taken away from us, though the academy already allows parents to meet their children once a year, it is still not enough. Without saying a word to Subaru, I stood up and went out of his office. Thinking about this while I make my way to Hotaru's room, I am having second thoughts on telling her about the policy. It might make her sad. But something hit me, we're both alice, so there can be an 80% possibility to have a child like us. Whatever happens I'll be by Hotaru's and I will show her that I can be man enough to be a father to our child. Ruka,be a man.

* * *

><p>Inhale, Exhale. When I am already outside Hotaru's room, I still can hear our friends, more like Mikan talking about things. So when I opened the door I acted normal smiled at them and sat beside my princess.<p>

"So Ruka-pyon, what did onii-chan tell you? what happened to Hotaru?" asked Mikan. Before I answered I felt Hotaru's hand on my arms grasping it. So I looked down on her, she smiled at me.

"A-anou, he said that Hotaru can go now, she's just tired." I smiled again, hoping that they could accept what I said.

"Ruka, you're a pretty bad liar. Why would Imai ask you to talk to him privately if he just wanted to say that, he could've just announced it here?" That was Natsume, sometimes he's not helpful. Everyone looked at me with suspicion.

"Hyuuga, you should know that my brother has an odd personality and we are not in good terms, that's why he told it to Ruka privately." Hotaru is the good one when it comes to excuses and lying. I squeezed her hand, she saved me. "You guys should go back to class, you heard what Ruka said, I am okay, and I just need some rest." She added. Everyone agreed to what Hotaru said.

Natsume just patted my back, Mikan hugged Hotaru. Everyone waved goodbye. The last person to go out was Koko.

"Good luck with the baby, I read your minds this morning, and don't worry I won't tell anyone. I am not in the position to do that. And if you need any help, just so you know I am here." Koko said before he left.

When everyone was already beyond our earshot, Hotaru started to speak.

"Really Ruka, what did my brother tell you?"

"That we're screwed and when the academy discovered your situation our star level will move down to single star." I told her as she sat up on her bed. She just looked at me, "I know." She said and added "and if our child is not an alice, he/she has to leave the academy." Though she kept her face as stoic and cold as ever, I know that she's now starting to have a hard time. I hugged her and I am glad that she returned my sudden action. "I am sorry; you have to be like this. If only I controlled my feelings, you won't be suffering this pressure." I told her we never moved from our hugging position. "How can say that I am suffering, I don't regret anything."

As much as I want to blame myself, Hotaru will never let me. In her words I Released me from the hug and she relaxed. "Ruka, what will we name this cutie pie here?" She asked as she caresses her still developing womb. I smiled at her, thinking about how lucky I am to be the father of her child.

"Hmm, if she's a girl I want her name to be Akiko and if he's a boy I want him to be Yuki."

I already thought about these things when she and I got together. Akiko means bright and Yuki means happiness. Hotaru made my life bright and happy. So if my child asked about his/her name, I'll definitely tell him/her that I got it from Hotaru, his/her mother.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4!:3 Hope you'll like it.<p>

blissfullblossom.


	5. Phew

Chapter 5: Pheww

* * *

><p>HotaruXRuka<p>

Hotaru's P.O.V

It's been a month and a half since I learned that I'll be having a baby. If someone would ask me if I'm scared, I'll shoot them with my baka gun , I am not scared, you can say I am excited. But I am not really that brave, I have to admit, I don't want my child to be taken away from me. Just thinking about it, I want to burst into tears but I have to be strong for the life inside me and of course for Ruka. I am thinking about inventing a machine that could monitor my pregnancy. But bunny boy doesn't want me to do any inventions. Great, how can I not do any invention, that's my Alice?

At this time, I am in the library reading books and doing some of my homeworks. Then I heard girls squealing outside the library, if it's not Natsume, it's Ruka. Those two are still the sought after guys in this academy, even though they have girlfriends. I just got used to them squealing or giving you an evil look while you two are walking, that's when my baka gun is useful. Then I felt someone on my back, but I never left the book I am reading.

"Hi."he greeted me, while he hugged from behind while I sit. He leaned on my shoulder. "It's almost dinner time now, you need something to eat." I felt stares from his fangirls, so what I did was I tilted my head to kiss him fully on the lips. I surprised him and when I let go, he whispered "That's it?"

"Yes." I replied calmly, I stood up and he held my hand as we move out of the library.

"Are you sure your alice is Animal Pheromone?" I asked as he molds his hands to mine.

"Of course. Why ask that question?"

"Nothing I just don't get why you still have your annoying fan girls."

"Yeah right,you're jealous." He said with his annoying teasing smile. "I am not jealous, I am just fucking annoyed. There is a big line between being annoyed and being jealous." I said.

Instead of answering back, we just continued to walk our way to the cafeteria. "How are you feeling?" Ruka asked. "I am fine,totally. Actually I feel like doing some inventions tonight." With that he stopped and turned to look at me. "No. Sleep and keep our baby alive and kicking." He said and he continued to walk. "I am just pregnant but I am still capable of doing things!" I said, almost shouting. I get really annoyed. I know that he just don't want me to get tired but I am here to make inventions. We continued walking but with complete silence. This is how we fight, we torture each other through silence. Ruka always give up.

When we arrived in the cafeteria, I can hear noises, students chatting and I roamed my eyes to find my best friend and the rest of the gang. The moment Mikan saw us, "Hotaru!Ruka-pyon!here!i saved you so seats!" she shouted and almost everyone heard it and all eyes were fixed on eyes as we make our way to the table where the rest of the gang are seated. I hate getting too much attention like all their eyes are as if looking into your soul. When we arrived at the table, Ruka pulled out the chair like offering the seat but he didn't smile. I sat there while he sat beside me. I know by the way they look at us they can feel that something is not right between us.

In the table, there is me, Ruka, Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nanoko, Sumire and Kitsuneme.

Anna and Nanoko were offering me weird kinds of food and beverages,while Mikan and Natsume are just talking normally without the panty-teasing stuff. Koko,Yuu,Sumire and Kitsuneme were talking about the lesson in our Sociology class, they are more like debating if men and women communicate differently. While Ruka just kept silent. I nudged him and I put some of sushi into his mouth.

"GUYS!Guess who'll be having a baby soon!" It was Mikan, my heart almost fell and Ruka almost choked.

"Who is it Mikan-chan?" asked Nanoko.

"Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai!" Hearing that I felt relieved, but I kinda feel guilty. I am keeping secrets from Mikan, but I'll tell her soon. I felt Ruka's hand snaked around my waist. I turned to look at him, and I smiled while he pouted. That's how he says sorry. But sometimes he gives me flowers and stuff. And for the record, our little fight only lasted less than 10 minutes.

"I am so excited for the baby! Really guys, I swear their child be so cute!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Why Mikan do you want to have a baby already. I don't mind." That's her boyfriend Hyuuga Natsume while reading his manga. "Shut up natsume! We're too young to have a baby! I'll have a baby when Hotaru does,ne Hotaru? Mikan said while she looks at me. Ruka let out a nevous laugh finishing it with a fake cough. "Whatever." I told her while I continue to eat.

"Hotaru-chan, I just noticed that you've been eating sushi for a while now. What happened to crab brains,crab cakes and crab sticks? asked Anna. If only I could just tell her that, I am craving because I am pregnant, but I can't so instead I just told her "I don't know, I just wanted to try something new."

"And you eat 3x more. If I didn't know you any better, I'll think you're pregnant!"Sumire said. Yes idiot, I am really pregnant. With Sumire's statement everyone in the table looked at me with suspicion.

"Guys, we need to go now the cafeteria is closing. "said Koko and he gave us a smile. We owe him one.

Every one of us stood up and went out of the cafeteria. We tell our goodbyes and goodnights to each other. Ruka as usual walked me to my room. "That was close." He said. We are walking alone in our dormitories and we always held hands. " I know. Do I really eat that much?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You really have a big appetite I thought it was just normal for you."

"Baka." He smiled. "Aren't you gonna sleep with me tonight?" I added. "Woah. You want to make twins?" He and his dirty mind. "One word and I'll shoot you with my baka gun. We continued to walk and when we got into my room, "Okay.I'll sleep with you tonight but I am warning you babe, I am irresistible," he said with that perverted wink.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Irresistable my ass, Nogi!" I told him while he is standing up, recovering from the Baka gun shots. I sat on my bed while he approached me and he bent down and he caressed my tummy. "Look at how mommy torture daddy. You should come out now and help daddy." he's talking to our baby. I find it so adorable that's why I kissed him again

"Baka." He's right, he is irresistible. I can't wait for our baby to come out, I hope he/she gets many things from Ruka.

* * *

><p>:3 Read and Review<p> 


	6. Truth Soda

Chapter 6: Truth Soda

* * *

><p>Ruka's P.O.V<p>

Yesterday, Hotaru and I visited a doctor. It's been two months since we knew about her condition, but you see, we don't really know how far she is in her pregnancy. Her brother Subaru asked his friend to check Hotaru, at least I know that there is still a part in him that cares for his baby sister. The doctor told us that Hotaru is now three months pregnant. Dr. Suzuki told us that the baby is now sensitive in his or her surroundings. After Hotaru's check up, we bought things that Suzuki-san asked as to buy, things like milk, fruits and some vitamins. I paid for all the things; I promised myself that Hotaru should just worry about the baby and I told her that I'd pay for all the expenses covered in her pregnancy.

So here we are in the barn, I was assigned to maintain the cleanliness of the barn and to feed the animals. Hotaru was sitting in a stool while she caresses her womb and probably observing me, while I do things.

"I don't know how to hide this anymore; I don't want to squeeze our baby just to cover my enlarging belly." She said. I stopped and said "Why don't you buy a bigger uniform?"

"That is a good idea, I'll just ask Amanatsu to make some alterations in my uniform."She replied and I just continued what I was doing. After a couple of minutes, the barn is clean and the animals have food on each of their plates.

"I am done now Hotaru!" I said as I stretched my arms but there was no response from her. I turned to look at her and noticed that she fell asleep. Her face is really angelic when she sleeps, far from the money making blackmailer who eats a ton of crabs. I approached her and kneeled down to have a good look at her. I stared at her and I saw that her hand was still on her belly. I took this as a chance to kiss her and so I did. I closed my eyes and waited for a baka gun but surprisingly she returned the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. A passionate kiss that washed all the worries away, when we separated from the kiss, we stayed in a hugging position.

"I love you." I said, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too." She replied with her most captivating smile. "Ruru,I am hungry now, our baby wants sushi!" I felt my blood ran up into my cheeks because of the fact that she called me RURU with her cute pout. She only calls me that when we're being mushy and cheesy. Our mushy moments together are becoming more often ever since she got pregnant.

I let out a chuckle and brushed some stray hair away from her face."Our baby or just you?" She pouted even more which is very unHOTARU and very adorable. Her pregnancy makes her so loving and not really her. Like one time when Mikan hugged her, she returned the hug and she doesn't bring her baka gun anymore. She really changed, but I guess that will only last for nine months. I stood up and offered her a hand to assist her from standing up, I bid goodbye to my animal friends and made our way to the cafeteria. While on our way to Lunch, Hotaru was clinging on my arm and I can see that she gives an evil glare to all the girls who were staring at us.

"Your fan girls are really annoying.", she said it with disgust. I just smiled; I love it when she's jealous.

We can almost see the cafeteria, suddenly a familiar squeaky voiced made our heads turned to the left. There we saw Mikan dragging Natsume. "RUKA-PYON!HOTARUUUU!". Hotaru just stood there while I waved at them.

" ANNA and Nanoko prepared us lunch." Mikan said. Great, free lunch.

" Where and Why?", I asked.

"It's a picnic! The others are setting the table under the Sakura tree before Bear's cabin!" Mikan answered me with her signature happy voice. "We'll go, it's free." ,said Hotaru while squeezing my hand then she went to Mikan and they went ahead, leaving me and Natsume.

"Imai is friendlier to polkadots these days." , said Natsume as we walk to the picnic destination. My best friend is very perceptive, maybe he knows something is going on, he's just waiting for me to tell him. "Yeah. I noticed that too."

"And she's more affectionate to you, unlike before, you two just walk together without holding hands. Now we see you two, eating each other's mouth." ,he added. I blushed furiously the moment he said "eating each other's mouth". Eavesdroppers. Spies. He deserves a light punch, so I did. Natsume just smirked.

We reached the Sakura tree and saw everyone was seated in a long table. Sumire, Mochu,Inchou, Koko,Kitsuneme, Nanoko, Anna, Mikan and Hotaru already eating.

"I saved a seat for you , Ruka." Hotaru said as she taps the empty chair beside her. I smiled at her and I noticed that her plate was so full of Sushi. I just chuckled at her as she happily munches the food. Everyone was so engrossed to the delicious food Anna cooked for us. Hotaru then tugged my shirt so I turned to look at her. "Ruru, get me some drinks.", she said almost like a whisper. I smiled and nodded. I went to the table where the drinks were placed. I saw a bottle of a purple soda, I grabbed it because it really looks delicious. Then I went back to the table gave her the glass of the purple soda and I also got the same thing.

The meal was good; everyone was having a good time. Then... I suddenly felt the urge to hiccup.

"Hic." I heard Hotaru too. She's also having looked at each other and I know everyone was staring at us too.

"Uh-oh.. I think you got my "Truth soda" Ruka-kun." Said Nanoko. What the hell. " When you drink it, you'll get hiccups and you'll just say the truth. I am sorry." She added.

"I am Pregnant/Hotaru is pregnant." Hotaru and I blurted at the same time.

"3 months."

" We had our first time on my/her birthday." Oh no. We just said it.

By now all of them are looking at us, wide-eyed. " I knew it." said my best became silent, no one moved, and then we burped.

" That's the end of the effect." Said Nanoko, looking down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

RXR. Thanks to those who reviewed. Tell me what you think, criticisms are welcome.

Here's chapter 6.:)

blissfullblossom


	7. Chapter 7: Pressure

Deserted this story for months now. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I hope you'll like this chapter even if it's just short.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Pressure<p>

Hotaru's P.O.V

After the "truth soda" incident, Mikan and I, alongside with Natsume and Ruka went to Ruka's bedroom to clear things out. There's no point in lying so I decided to tell her the truth. By the way, Mikan was giving me the silent treatment while we're on our way.

" Okay guys, we should talk about the issue now." Said Ruka.

" There's no issue Ruka!" I added, as I sit on Ruka's couch. Ruka went on his bed, Natsume sat beside Ruka and Mikan was facing her back,looking out through the window.

" Yes there is no issue Hotaru. It's just that you're pregnant but you didn't tell me." Mikan said with her not-screaming voice but it's not her usual voice, it's as if she's keeping her tears for flowing. Oh no.

" I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah, you always have a reason. I thought we're bestfriends!"

" Don't give me that "bestfriends should tell secrets" crap. Mikan! You know me. I don't want to bother you with my problems." I was shaking, I don't know why, but this whole thing is making me emotional.

" You know me too Hotaru, I want you to open up. For once I want to feel that I am really your bestfriend. But you know what I'm feeling right now? I feel betrayal and rejection, it's painful." She's still not facing us, but she burst into tears. Natsume stood up to pat her back. Ruka was just staring at me.

" I think we should go now." Said Natsume. " This is not the right time."he added.

" You're right Natsume, but the thing is, for Hotaru there will never be a time to tell me what she's going through. Let's go."said Mikan. With that, she and Natsume went out leaving me and Ruka.

" Hotaru, I am so sorry." Ruka said as he sit beside me in the couch.

" I don't know it was a truth soda."

" It's okay hun. Mikan was just over reacting." I assured him that I am not mad or anything.

" But Hotaru, I can feel that you're sad."

" I am. I don't know why." I felt strong arms wrapped around me and as if on cue, I too felt the need to cry. These tears are for everything that I kept bottled up inside. I felt guilty for not telling Mikan the truth but I felt lonelier because of all people she should understand. I also feel the pressure and fear. What will happen when the higher-ups find out about my condition? How about our parents? For sure they will get disappointed. And for once I thought about what others would say.

" You know Hotaru, this is the first time I saw you crying." Ruka said while he's hugging me.

" I'm a mess. I am such a weakling." I said, still crying my eyes out.

" No. You're the strongest woman. " Ruka really knows how to make me feel better. He hugged me tighter and I felt him kissing my hair. When I looked at him with my puffy eyes, he laughed and smiled.

" You're not that pretty when you cry." The guy's unbelievable and brave for telling me that. He thought that I don't carry my baka gun anymore huh? WRONG!

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

" That's for telling me that I'm ugly!" I told him as he lay down on the floor semi-unconcious.

" That hurts!I did not call you ugly! Where does that baka gun of yours come from?"

" I have my ways Nogi." With that I kissed him on the forehead and walked my way out of his room, feeling better.

I need my sleep and I'll talk to Mikan tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I'll try to update every now and then. RXR.<p>

Like it or hate it? Just tell me what you think. Thank you and have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8: Best Buddies

Another update. This chapter will focus on Ruka and Natsume's friendship, quite short but I hope you'll like this

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.( I always forget the disclaimer part. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Best Buddies<p>

Ruka's P.O.V

After Hotaru left me semi-unconcious on the floor, I decided to go to Natsume's room to have a talk. I somehow felt guilty for not telling him about Hotaru's pregnancy. It took me three knocks for his door to be opened.

" Hey. What brought you here?" Natsume asked.

" Hey. Am I interrupting something, did I cock block you?" I asked him, I heard him chuckled but I am serious.

"Baka. Mikan just left." I went inside his Special Star room His room is very big; he has two shelves of mangas, a mini fridge and a King-sized bed. I remembered his room before he and Mikan started going out, it is very dark and scary, you can just add a coffin and it would look like a vampire's lair. It is very different, I let my eyes roam then I saw his side table there is a picture frame on it, a picture of Mikan and him.

" What do you want?" I heard Natsume asked.

" Nothing. I just missed my bestfriend." I chuckled knowing that I sound gay.

" Fuck you. Seriously, what do you want?" I ignored him and made myself comfortable on his bed while he's looking in his fridge.

" Do you want some beer?"

"Nah." I declined.

" Scared of the ice queen?" , he teased.

" You don't know how scary it is to deal with a pregnant Hotaru."

" Tell me about it. Well, I never knew you had it in you, bunny boy." I blushed when I heard him say that.

" Fuck you. I am here to talk about Mikan and Hotaru."

" Oh. Those two are stubborn. You know Ruka, Mikan and Imai should learn how to solve their problems, their issues. " Apparently, Natsume is right.

" Are you mad because I didn't tell you about Hotaru's condition?"

" You don't have to tell me. I knew it." I am totally confused, how would he know. Oh wait, he is the Natsume Hyuuga. I looked at him, as if signalling that he should continue.

" The sushi cravings, falling asleep in class and her unusual affection. I am a very good observant Ruka. You know that." He said as he look at me while taking a sip on his bottled beer.

" I know right. It is very hard to believe." I told him.

" Hard to believe what? That you two are stupid for not using protection?" This guy is actually my best friend? Well he is.

" Whatever! As if you and Mikan are using protection!" Good comeback eh?

" OF COURSE WE DO! Mikan is not like Hotaru, who thinks very mature and plans on things. She's very childish and having a child is not our priority."

" It's not our priority too. It just happened and I'm glad he/she happened." I really am happy that Hotaru and I will be having a baby.

" I am happy for the two of you too. I just want you to know that I am proud of you. I really am." Natsume said and he gave me his small smile. I smiled at him too

" Thank you Natsume!"

" Welcome!Wait, you're not expecting a hug right?" Ending my day with a laugh with my best buddy is very comforting. It was a very long day. I just hope that Mikan and Hotaru would be okay tomorrow, for us to live happily ever after. Just kidding!

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
